Where they really went
by Leda Swangoddess
Summary: The ring keepers (from LOTR) find themselves unexpectedly thrust into the Duelist Kingdom. (It will help if you've read all of the LOTR books) *Chapter two*
1. Toto, I don't think we're in Greyhavens ...

I own neither the LOTR crew nor the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
*(Except for Kaiba.... MWAHAHAHAHAHA)*  
  
This is my first fic, so please be gentle. Also, if you have any plot ideas, please contribute.  
  
Oh, yeah,  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken words"  
  
Please, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**********************************  
  
The ship was tossed wildly by the unhappy ocean. Gandalf stood still, except for the occasional  
  
mopping of his brow, while Frodo and Bilbo stood gazing over the railing surrounding the boat.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn were somewhere below deck, arguing about who had cultivated a  
  
superior elvin civilization. There was little hope of ever living through the storm that was  
  
battering their grey ship. Suddenly a wild foamy wave swept over the side of the ship and  
  
almost swept the two hobbits over the railing as it washed past. "GANDALF!" cried Frodo, "Is  
  
there nothing to be done? We shall perish in this storm if it does not take pity upon us!"  
  
"Ahh, what a song that would make... I can hear it now. Bum dee bum bum OOO, we shall  
  
perish if the storm does not take pity on us... What rhymes with-"  
  
"Oh Shut up Bilbo I'm getting sick of your persistent song-writing. You can't sing, with such a  
  
horrible voice, and your rhymes are obsolete, obscene, or nonsensical. I wish you would shut  
  
up."  
  
Frodo looked very pleased at himself for coining such a sophisticated reprimand.  
  
"QUIET" bellowed Gandalf. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW, OR VERY SOON YOU  
  
SHALL BOTH BE EITHER DUCKS OR NEWTS."  
  
"What if, Gandalf, you turn one of us into a newt, and the other into a duck. 'L bet that didn't  
  
occur to you eh Gandalf?"  
  
"How clever of you, Frodo," said Bilbo: "I'd never have thought of that myself."  
  
"Or," said Gandalf, "maybe something neutral would be even better. I've always had a personal  
  
liking for creatures of the amphibious type."  
  
"NO" Bilbo was aghast "that," he whispered to Frodo, "sounds worse than even frogs or  
  
toads..."  
  
**********************************  
  
Frodo and Bilbo huddled together in order to gather a little more warmth, for the night was  
  
growing cold, and the storm was persisting, when Gandalf came to them and said, significantly:  
  
"It is time."  
  
"Time for what?" Frodo squeaked, "Time for breakfast? But its hardly-"  
  
"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?" bellowed Gandalf, his voice cracking, "SINCE THE  
  
BEGINNING OF THIS SHIP VOYAGE ALL OF MY PICTURESQUE SPEECHES  
  
HAVE BEEN SPOILT BY YOU!"  
  
"I'm sorry," squeaked Frodo, mentally noting not to annoy Gandalf at all, because after all, he  
  
knew of so many horrible beasts, and amphibious creatures sounded perfectly horrible.  
  
Bilbo and Frodo grabbed the few items that had not been washed overboard by the seething  
  
ocean and followed Gandalf dejectedly.  
  
**************************  
  
At the center of the deck, Gandalf stopped and raised his staff into the air, and then struck the  
  
base of it to the center of a wooden plank. At once, from the center of the same plank, the  
  
bluish outline of a circle grew to about a three foot diameter. "Now," said Gandalf  
  
picturesquely: "Call Galadriel and Celeborn unto me"  
  
Frodo did as he was told.  
  
*************************************  
  
When everyone had gathered about Gandalf, he explained the use of the circle: "It is to carry us  
  
to safety if possible. If we use it wisely, we will be able to return to Middle Earth safely, or  
  
maybe even to the voyage's end, but we shall have to choose what time we must go to, or we  
  
shall never find the exact spot in which to reenter our time, but in a different place."  
  
"I don't understand, Gandalf," squeaked Frodo, "what is it called?"  
  
"It has no name," said Gandalf, again picturesquely.  
  
"I know," said Bilbo enthusiastically, "we can name it ourselves. I've always loved naming  
  
things."  
  
"Sadly, I already know that," said Gandalf.  
  
*******************************  
  
After many such impertinent remarks from various members of the crew, it was decided that  
  
until Gandalf had completely explained how they were to work the time-hole (as it was dubbed  
  
by Bilbo), they were to remain perfectly still and quiet. (This suggestion was pressed quite  
  
forcefully at them by Gandalf.)  
  
"In order for a group to be conveyed into another time, the entire group must say the name of  
  
the time and the place into which the want to be transported. As I said previously, we cannot  
  
travel in this way in our own time, so we must choose an age in which to travel."  
  
"Yes," said Galadriel, a husky voice: "and I would say the future, because by then much more  
  
shall be known of magic, and that may aid us to Greyhaven."  
  
"Well said, Galadriel," said Gandalf, "The future must be better than the past, at least in the  
  
advances of magic. And now that we have that much decided, what land shall we chance to?"  
  
"I think that we should go to the place that's got people who think it's the most advanced place  
  
on earth. And then we can name it!" said Bilbo.  
  
"It will probably already be named, but it is a good idea," said Frodo. "If the people are happy  
  
there, then it must be a good place."  
  
"Happiness of its people and advances in civilization do not necessarily walk hand in hand," said  
  
Celeborn, who had remained silent until now. "The more people are given, the more they  
  
expect."  
  
Gandalf looked up from his musings and looked as if he had been struck by an idea.  
  
"Why don't we just step into the hole and let us take it where it will. As we cannot reach  
  
Greyhaven in it, and we don't know what these lands will be called in the future, let the hole  
  
send us where it will."  
  
*******************************  
  
This was soon decided on, as the storm was worsening, and also because Gandalf had an item  
  
that was the nearest thing to a weapon possessed by anyone on the ship.  
  
It was also decided that they would go in groups of two, (except for Gandalf, who maintained  
  
that he was the most capable of the bunch at taking care of himself, -and also probably for the  
  
reason that he didn't want to become lost with any of the people residing on the ship, after all,  
  
an insane magician is not a very safe person.)  
  
It was decided (perhaps to avoid unnecessary injury to the hobbits from fellow passengers, or  
  
perhaps in the hope that the hobbits would "accidentally" become lost) by Gandalf that the first  
  
pair to enter the "time hole" would be that of the hobbits, and the second would be the elven  
  
royalty, followed last of all by Gandalf, who by the time this had been decided was bordering  
  
on insanity, and who probably hoped to lose all fellow travelers, so that he would be able to  
  
complete the journey to Greyhaven alone.  
  
Bilbo and Frodo were almost ecstatic with excitement (and fright, which always complements  
  
excitement).  
  
**************************************  
  
Yugi couldn't sleep. He was going over the events of the past.. Days? Weeks? He had lost  
  
track of time. But something felt wrong, and he had some very bad insomnia. So he decided to  
  
go for a walk. He stood up and pulled on his coat. It was chilly, and although the tree leaves  
  
weren't shaking, he felt wind. He heard something. It came from the sky, a sort of  
  
WHHOOOSSHH followed by three flashes of blue light rippling out into space. This was  
  
followed by the ejection from the sky of three lumps. '...I must be hallucinating...' Yugi shook  
  
himself, and then turned around to see Bakura standing immediately behind him. "Did you just  
  
see that?" Bakura inquired.  
  
Yugi jumped. "See what?"  
  
"That! *sigh* ...I must be hallucinating again..."  
  
"Oh you mean the light thingies?"  
  
"Yeah, those. ...So I'm not hallucinating. Which is worse?..."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder that myself..."  
  
Yugi then went into a semi-dormant state, leaving Bakura to the important decision of whether  
  
to investigate, and, if so, whether to go alone or to wake up some of the group.  
  
He decided to take the latter course.  
  
*****************************  
  
Having shaken off his semi-dormancy, Yugi and Bakura had returned to their friends and were  
  
in the process of waking them up. Tristan had awoken with little if any trouble, and was still  
  
trying to understand with what purpose he had been awakened at all.  
  
"So you say aliens came from space?"  
  
"I never said that," replied an exasperated Yugi "I only said that something fell or something and  
  
whatever that something is something will have to be done about it."  
  
Tristan sat bewildered, affording Yugi a few precious moments of silence.  
  
This silence, however, was broken by Bakura, who was clutching his hand in pain.  
  
"HE BIT ME! He just BIT ME."  
  
This observation was punctuated with kicks at and muffled groans from Joey.  
  
Yugi walked over to inquire on the matter.  
  
Joey by now had woken up and was sitting and watching Bakura in a dazed manner.  
  
'Damn, he's finally gone over the edge....'  
  
"...."  
  
"Bakura," said Yugi "I don't think he meant to bite you, he was just having one of his food-  
  
dreams again."  
  
Bakura glared at Joey and nursed his bruised and slightly bloody hand.  
  
********************************************  
  
After considerable confusion, our group of stalwart explorers made their way to explore  
  
whatever had fallen. Joey was the first to notice any sign of life.  
  
"Hey, guys! Its just an old man in a nightgown."  
  
The 'old man in the nightgown waved a gnarled staff at Joey and made his way toward this  
  
stalwart and worthy person.  
  
Joey cringed in fear. Usually you do not see old men walking around in forests in their  
  
nightgowns. Not to mention that this particular old man had very long tangled hair, a long  
  
tangled beard, and waved a large bumpy stick around his head while running surprisingly  
  
quickly towards Joey in a murderous fashion. Altogether, Gandalf emanated an aura of insanity.  
  
'...Oh s***, he's gonna brain me...'  
  
A relatively simple and primitive thought process made its way through Joey's head.  
  
"RUN."  
  
*************************************  
  
Bakura and Yugi were having their own problems. Shortly after the decision to split up, Bakura  
  
had accidentally stepped on a small (emphasis on small) quivering lump of something.  
  
On withdrawing his foot, he realized that he had stepped on an old man, who was, surpisingly,  
  
smaller, although only slightly, than Yugi. This little man had enthusiastically introduced himself,  
  
as Bilbo; and was bubbling with joy over, apparently, nothing at all. He just seemed to be that  
  
way.  
  
'...annoying...' was the thought that ran through Bakura's insomnia-dulled mind.  
  
This little person was, indeed, quite annoying. Apart from his excessively frothy happiness, the  
  
fact that he was obsessed with naming anything and everything that they came across would  
  
have driven a lizard insane. He was, altogether, extremely and unceasingly annoying, and even  
  
after only two minutes of acquaintance, Bakura hoped to rid himself of this unwelcome  
  
company as soon as was possible.  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had found himself cursed in an almost identical manner, except for the fact that  
  
the little person he had come across had introduced himself as Frodo, and his method of  
  
conversation was different: he would start a train of questioning, answer most of the questions to  
  
himself in the stupidest manner, forget where he was in the train of questions, and start the  
  
questioning all over again. He also made some very commonplace remarks and puns, and then  
  
looked very pleased at himself for having thought them up at all.  
  
It would be a loong night.  
  
**********************************  
  
Tristan and Te'a were having an altogether different experience. After wandering about for  
  
awhile, they had come across two unnaturally tall humanoid creatures, and were carrying on a  
  
pleasant conversation with them, except for the fact that both sides obviously thought the other  
  
insane...  
  
******************************  
  
Our sturdy band of adventurers had, by some freak of time and space, burst into the same  
  
clearing at exactly the same time. Both Bakura's and Yugi's eyes had somehow glazed over,  
  
and they were in a kind of stupor. Not that Bilbo and Frodo seemed to realize that their new  
  
'friends' were not present in the world they inhabited,and were most cetainly not responding to  
  
the conversation; probably because neither hobbit needed a partner in order to carry on a  
  
conversation anyway. A sample of their self-conversations:  
  
"Hey, is that leaf green?"  
  
"Yeah, it is green."  
  
"Almost all the leaves I have ever seen are green."  
  
"How amazing."  
  
It never ceased to surprise them that almost all the leaves that they saw were green, and to be  
  
merciful, we will assume that this was the reason their conversational skills were nonexistent:  
  
they must have been in a perpetual state of shock.  
  
*******************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how was it? I would appreciate anything you have to say. Have a nice day! ^___^ 


	2. The hobbits make a new friend?

This isn't going to be as good as the first chapter, but it will get better next time... hopefully!  
  
I own neither the LOTR characters, nor the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
Except for Kaiba.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Spoken words"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************  
  
Gandalf sat in dust and ashes, nursing a bruised head and drawing figures in said powdery  
  
substance with the end of his staff. We will now examine the cause of his injury:  
  
Having made his way into the clearing, the first sight which met Gandalf's eyes was that  
  
of Bilbo telling a fairy-tale: "And then," Bilbo was saying "the big bad wolf made his  
  
way through the thorny buttercup fields and into the castle, where the hallucinatory little  
  
match girl had slept for one hundred years."  
  
"...dduurrll..."  
  
Came the reply from his avid listener.  
  
One could almost believe that Bakura, at whom the story was directed (if it was directed  
  
at anyone at all) was currently inhabiting the fairy land in which these events were taking  
  
place.  
  
********************************  
  
Throughout the rest of the story, the big bad wolf awakened the little match-girl by  
  
devouring her, at which the little match girl sat moping in his digestive system, amusing  
  
herself with hallucinations brought on by lighting one handful of matches after another.  
  
Frodo listened to the remainder of the story enchantedly, while Yugi walked halfway  
  
through the clearing and collapsed, in, as has been said before, a stupor, and without  
  
drawing the attention of either hobbit.  
  
********************************  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn's argument on the civilization of elvin society was becoming  
  
more and more heated, and they were attempting to draw Tristan and Te'a into their  
  
debate, which, because neither Tristan nor Te'a were in any position to possess much if  
  
any knowledge on even the basics of elven civilization, did not serve in any way but to  
  
confuse both parties and cause them to view each-other with steadily increasing  
  
cautiousness.  
  
**********************************  
  
But to return to Gandalf:  
  
On seeing the hobbits, one thought and one thought only made its way through Gandalf's  
  
mind, and this thought was to escape from the clearing as quickly as possible, without  
  
letting anything stand in his way. This thought was not a bad one, and there were many  
  
courses of action in which he could have less peacefully rid himself of the hobbits, but  
  
the fact that both Yugi and Joey were currently inhabiting the space through which  
  
Gandalf would have to run should have been taken more into consideration. As it was, the  
  
result of Gandalf's course of action was that Yugi and Joey awakened with  
  
extraordinarily bad bruises for several months after their encounter.  
  
***************************************  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn only stood majestically and watched as Gandalf escaped, each  
  
trying to impress themselves on the minds of Tristan and Tea as being more regal and  
  
worthy of the superior civilization than the other. They succeeded only in impressing on  
  
the minds of Tristan and Te'a a memory of two absurdly tall humans wearing mindlessly  
  
elaborate nightgowns.  
  
Tristan and Te'a on the other hand, ever devout friends, rushed to the aid of their  
  
companions and helped them back to camp. Bilbo and Frodo meandered along behind,  
  
talking to themselves and each other alternately, and leaving Galadriel and Celeborn to  
  
stand the night out.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next morning, Gandalf had still not returned, and the hobbits were growing worried  
  
for their friend:  
  
"Why Frodo, what if he never comes back?"  
  
"I don't know Bilbo do you suppose he'll never come back?"  
  
"Why if he never comes back I can't imagine how we'll take it!"  
  
"Bilbo, what if he never comes back?"  
  
The hobbits amused themselves with this conversational loop throughout breakfast, to the  
  
ever increasing displeasure of their new 'friends'.  
  
Finally, though, they wandered off in search of more food.  
  
**********************************  
  
After breakfast had been eaten, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, and Te'a had gathered in order to  
  
determine the best course of action:  
  
"Ya'know we can't take them, they're... uhh.." Joey then made an elaborate gesture that  
  
presumably conveyed an impression of dementia.  
  
"Yes, we all know that they're zany, but it's because of that that we can't leave them  
  
behind."  
  
"Tristan," said Bakura "you were not cursed with their conversational idiocy, and if you  
  
had been, you would want to leave them also."  
  
Te'a, who had been musing throughout breakfast, looked up and exclaimed something,  
  
which, on further persuasion, she would not repeat. "I'm not sure," she said, "and before I  
  
explain I have to be perfectly sure."  
  
Yugi then looked around, and, to the great relief of Bakura and himself, noticed that the  
  
hobbits had made their way elsewhere, and were no longer to be found.  
  
**********************************  
  
After the group had gathered their items, they made their way partially through the forest.  
  
Finding themselves in the clearing which they had occupied the previous evening, they  
  
managed to persuade Galadriel and Celeborn to join them, and finally went on their way.  
  
**********************************  
  
Returning to Gandalf:  
  
Having made his escape from the clearing, Gandalf ran until he could no  
  
longer hear the steady drone of Bilbo's voice. Having finally escaped the range of  
  
hearing, Gandalf found himself standing in front of a large stone fortress. Gandalf stood  
  
and eyed the fortress, then sat down cross-legged and slept for the night.  
  
*******************************  
  
On awakening the next morning, Gandalf stood and eyed the castle once more.  
  
He then walked up the numerous steps, and placed a hand on the large, forbidding door of  
  
said castle. Pulling his hand away quickly, he grimaced and said: "...I feel  
  
darkness...darkness..." He slowly shook his head, raised his stave and yelled something  
  
not unlike gibberish. From the top of his staff grew a blue and white ball. Gandalf then  
  
slammed the end of his stave into the ground, freeing the ever growing blue and white  
  
ball from its gnarled top. He dropped into a fetal position under the ball, and using his  
  
staff, pushed the large sphere toward the even larger door. As soon as the door was  
  
touched, a resounding bang was heard, and the ground shuddered.  
  
Gandalf had destroyed the door. Gandalf then stood and made his way into the castle.  
  
*******************************  
  
Seto Kaiba was jolted awake by a large bang. Looking into the sky, he saw a cloud of  
  
smoke.  
  
He looked at his watch and frowned. He had slept longer than he had wanted. His ears  
  
pricked and he heard something which caused him to freeze. There was something getting  
  
into his bag.  
  
'Damn,' he thought 'they're coming for me.'  
  
He slowly stood, and almost soundlessly made his way toward the figures that were  
  
huddled next to his bag of equipment. One of them was waving his head from side to  
  
side, and humming in a way that gave you the impression, whatever tune he was  
  
humming, that he was humming out of tune. The other pulled a laptop out of the bag.  
  
"Bilbo," he said "do you think that this might be food?"  
  
"I don't know, Frodo," replied Bilbo (for Bilbo it was) "you'll never know until you  
  
try."  
  
It was tried, and it wasn't food. At this discovery, Frodo tossed the laptop over his  
  
shoulder, into a steadily growing pile of mutilated software.  
  
Kaiba grimaced. Frodo looked up at him and smiled inanely (A/N: Inanely, not insanely).  
  
"Hullo!" said Frodo, "do you have something to eat?" Bilbo turned around, frothing at the  
  
mouth from his happiness: "You look lonely, I think it would be best if we joined you!"  
  
He looked up and smiled in a way that made one wonder if he had any brain. (A/N: His  
  
soul was being eaten by the ring, why not his brain? heheheh...) Kaiba muttered  
  
something, looked at his watch, and started stuffing the maimed software back into his  
  
bag.  
  
"Oh," whispered Bilbo to Frodo, "he looks unhappy. maybe we should try and cheer him  
  
up."  
  
"Ahh yes," was Frodo's reply.  
  
"So," Bilbo sauntered over the short distance between himself and Kaiba, "what's your  
  
name? I'm Bilbo, and this is my nephew, Frodo."  
  
Kaibas fists clenched at his side. 'You're dead...' was the only thought that made its way  
  
through his mind. But a glint of light from the castle struck his eye, reminding him that he  
  
had more important matters to pursue, so he slung his bag over his shoulder and made his  
  
way through the forest, leaving the hobbits trotting along behind.  
  
*******************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, how was it? it isn't as good or as long as the first chapter, but would you be able to write well if your brother was running through the house hyper and singing: "Spiderman, I'm spiderman, see my chest is all covered in hair? Spiderman, I'm spiderman...."  
  
Now what shall I do with Bilbo and Frodo? Should they befriend Seto? or Pegasus?...  
  
Oh, and please, if you have any ideas for a plot twist, please please offer them. So far only one person *I love you!* has reviewed. (sniff sniff) I'm thinking about dropping the 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' group into this somewhere with the infinite improbability drive...  
  
Please review. 


	3. Gandalf's rampage

OOKKAyyy. I am SO SORRY that i have not updated in *starts counting on fingers* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, .... oh, whatever. 'Kay, I'll start over. I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! There, I did it. Beat me as you wish. I just hope that since the Duelist Kingdom storyline is over on the dubbed anime airing on WB that you will not all have totally lost interest in this. WAHHHH I'm done ranting now, so on w/the story. BTW: Okay, I'll put Legolas in here-maybe next chappie. I just don't know what to do w/him. How about a little Legolas/Anzu???? Ehh? Should I add any romance? Anyone want to help me with the arduous task of writing this??? ^____^ *winning smile* You can email me at StArDuStScUlPtUrE@yahoo.com w/comments and/or help. PLEEZ!  
  
Oh, and just to clear a little thing up. Or a couple little things: Any missing character that isn't hot will probably not be added. Also, I have always looked on books LOTR as being a sort of record of the history of Middle Earth. History books tend to gloss up their heroes. (Since when have you heard normal people talking like a history book?) I will umm... attribute my character's ooc-ness to my desire to portray them as they really were. (HEEHEE!!!)  
  
I own neither the LOTR characters, nor the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
  
Always remember-even a maniac can be in love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ______________ When we last parted with our intrepid explorers, Seto (A/N: MINE!!! ALL MINE!!) was bravely making his way towards Pegasus' castle, Frodo and Bilbo had just made a new friend, Galadriel, Celeborn, and our favorite group of friends were walking through the forest. (Damn forest) AND Gandalf got into Pegasus' castle!!!  
  
************  
  
Pegasus lounged in his chair, peering into his large screen tv which was situated at the opposite end of the table. The table was very long, so the tv didn't look very large screen. His face displayed a mixture of emotions, the most prominent being surprise. More like shock. That person in the screen-who was she??? She looked just like- but no, since when would Cecilia take to wearing nightgowns in public??? And if it were her, he would have sensed it. He could always sense Cecilia, and the Millenium Eye had sharpened his perceptive powers. And speaking of perceptive....  
  
*********** Gandalf shuffled down the hallway leading into the castle. He felt like something was watching him. Over his shoulder was a pile of security guards who had tried to throw him out of the castle. They were twitching and groaning, and they looked very uncomfortable. HMPH! They should have known better than to have underestimated HIM!!! Gandalf sniffed peevishly. It smelled too CLEAN in here. And his beard was tangled. He was very unhappy. FIRST, he had found an evil ring, then he had been pulled down into a chasm by a very grumpy balrog, gone through all kinds of things to get rid of the stupid thing, found Frodo's little friends. Then Frodo had destroyed the ring, gotten most of the credit, (HE hadn't fought a balrog!) and now, after some ten or twenty years, had started off to Greyhavens (STILL with Frodo.) and gotten stuck on a landmass which had a distinctly evil feel to it. EHH!!??? What was that shiny black thing that just moved?? Gandalf looked at the ceiling. He took several steps backwards. It moved again. He walked up to it and began to inspect it. It was black and box shaped, and there was this one part of it that was really shiny. It reminded him of a palantir, but he couldn't see anything in it. Then it struck him: Future magic is probably more advanced. Maybe they've developed a seeing stone that's different. Yes, it is probably only controlled by one magician. He looked at the new type of seeing stone and said: "I know what you're up to... You can't get away from ME! You waste your time. Stop following my motions." Gandalf swept past majestically, for added emphasis. But his threat had no effect. Losing his already short and increasingly violent temper, Gandalf took his staff, muttered a spell, and blew a fireball at the 'palantir'. Satisfied with his handiwork, he walked further into the castle, leaving behind him the charred remains of a security camera.  
  
**************  
  
Seto Kaiba walked swiftly and quietly through the woods. He had been well trained in the art of walking swiftly and quietly, especially through The Woods. He leaned against a tree, grabbed a bottle of water out of his suitcase, opened it, and drank it; all with one hand. Seto Kaiba was not one to forget his goals, in fact, he had a one track mind about them, so while his right hand was occupied with the water, his left was holding his duel-card locked, which was opened to expose a picture of Mokuba. The only reason he had stopped was that he knew it would do nobody any good if he got dehydrated. It was then that he felt the tap on his shoulder.  
  
*************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know its abominably short, sorry!!!! Btw, I think I might stick the friendly group into the cave in the next chappie, but I don't know. I need somebody funny to help me w/the HUMOR. And to help me cut the unecessary words. Yup yup!!! Well, buh-bye til next time, which will be sooner than last time. ^_____^ Please R&R 


End file.
